1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to propellants and more particularly to a liquid monopropellant for a gun which is derived from an oxygen-rich inorganic salt and a hydrogen-rich solvent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of liquid propellants for improving gun performance has long been recognized. A bulk-loaded liquid propellant gun offers advantages of achieving higher muzzle velocities than are obtainable with solid propellant guns while minimizing size, weight, and temperature. The liquid propellant gun concept is applicable to either monopropellants or bi-propellants.
Monopropellants have the advantage of requiring only one tank, feed line, and injection system. A disadvantage has been the high detonability and explosive hazard of previous propellants. Present monopropellants are unsatisfactory for use since pressures have developed which exceed the bursting strength of the gun breech.
One prior art bi-propellant is noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,415, assigned to the U.S. Navy. In this patent, two separate liquid components, contained in separate tanks, are injected into a chamber behind the projectile simultaneously; thereafter, an ignition means causes the mixed components to combust rapidly ejecting the projectile from the gun. The two components disclosed are red fuming nitric acid and various solutions of nitric acid and water in combination with n-octane.